Bant Starhusker
This article was written by Kltt05. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact him on his talk page. Thank you. Bant Starhusker (34 BBY- 19 BBY) was a male Clone and a Mercenary for the Republic during the Clone Wars. Early Life Bant Starhusker was born on Kamino. He trained to be a clone. However, he did not want to be a clone. He also dreamed of being a mercenary for the Republic. Many fellow clones teased Bant about the dream. On Kamino, Bant was a very swift clone. He was smarter and faster than anyother Jedi. He passed more difficult testts than other clones his age. At the age of fourteen, he was seven levels ahead of his age group. This brought the attention to Shaak Ti. She was interested about the young clone. She interviewed him. She was impressed with him. She asked him one question which shocked her. "What would you want to be if you weren't a clone?" "A Bounty Hunter." After that remark, she was determend to make him a Mercenary for the Republic. A Dream Come True Bant was pulled away from his training. The Kaminoans were preping him to go to Corusant. Shaak Ti, however, contacted the Jedi Council about the young clone. She wouldn't give up on him. The Jedi Council was most impressed about this clone. They wanted to see if he was right for the Mercenary role. Shaak Ti tested him in combat, strength, and mental. He passed the tests with flying colors. The Jedi Council was amazed at him. They wanted him to come to Corusant for a interview. He and Commander Havoc traveled to Corusant for him to meet the council. They talked to him for hours upon hours. After the interview, they gave him permisson to be a Mercenary-clone for the Rpeublic. He could lead his own squads and hold a clone captain at command. He was off to battle the CIS forces with courage and might. Larcon Legion Bant was now a legal Bounty Hunter Clone. He could now lead his own squads of clones and even take control of an entire squad! He knew, however, he wasn't suitable to be a squad leader so he was looking for a good squad. He reviewed logs and history of the squads of the Republic. He found one he was very interested with. Larcon Legion. He contacted the leader, Leshaak Larcon, about any openings. Leshaak interviewed Bant throughly. Leshaak heard the about Bant becoming a Bounty Hunter clone. He would like to have that kind of exotic person in his squad, but he had to know if he was good enough for the legion. Leshaak told him that he would think about his postion in the squad. After a week, Bant finally found out. Leshaak invited Bant to the squad and he really did fit in. Bant became a commander really quick too. Bant's place in Larcon Legion was outstanding. Battle Of Ryloth Bant's first misson of the Clone Wars was to hold off droids from an innocent Twi'lek viliage on Ryloth. He and many other clones took the perimeter of the villiage. Some of the clones took sniper postions while others were right out in the open. The droids attacked the village. The droids had AAT tanks and Super Battle Droids. The clones and Bant held them off. Many clones died while others retreated to help the Twi'leks in the villiage. AAT tanks were a big problem since they were destorying tall buildings which fell on top of clones and civilans! Bant took a sniper postion and took out many droids. Eventually, all the droids were gone and the AATs were under the Twi'lek's control just in case more droids arrived. Bant and his remaining clones went back to the fleet above the planet and discovered the the capital of Lessu was under Republic control and Wat Tambor was in Republic custody. Ice Burg Three Bant's only misson during the Ice Burg Three battle was to lead a squadron of fighters to break the blockade above the planet so the Jedi Crusiers could unload the transport ships to the Republic rendezvous point. Bant had a special ship called Hunter's Spirt with extra fire power and guns. It had torpedos and missles. Bant lead the ten fighters into the space battle taking down Vulture Droids, Hyena Bombers, and even a few Tri-fighters. Bant crippled a Banking Clan Frigate by shooting missles at it's guns and the other ten clones took out the bridge of it! With that ship destroyed, the fleet could make through to the planet. Bant stayed above the planet with Plo Koon taking down the remaining Separatist fleet. Bant's fighter squadron held off the droids from sending anymore droids to the surface. After a while, Bant's squadron was almost gone with having only four shups left. He ordered a retreat to his squadron while the others held off the fighters. Bant stayed on Plo's ship helping command the battle. Plo ordered the Jedi and the cloneson the planet to retreat since their work is done. Bant helped command the space battle while Plo assited the clones in the hanger with the transports from the surface of Ice Burg Three. After having all clones from the surface back on the ship, the Republic retreated from the system and the CIS did too since there were to many casualties. Senator Padme Amidala and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker could now go to Mon Calamari to negotiate with the Quaren. Battle Of Umbara Bant was asigned to be a sniper when a pirate group, lead by Captain Ddeeb, stormed Umbara and threatened many Republic stand points. Bant and many recon clones took postions on Ddeeb's postion. The clones attacked with all their might, killing many pirates. Many clones fell to the pirate snipers, but Bant took out the meaner pirates. Soon, the clones took out all the pirates guarding Ddeeb's stand point. Bant moved to a valley where Ddeeb and many other nastyer Trandoshains were. The clones attacked them, but many of them fell. About twenty clones died less than a minute to the stronger pirates. Commander Clide died to Captain Ddeeb shooting him in the chest. The tougher pirates weren't falling as easy, even to Bant's sniper rifle. Bant finally cleared out all the pirates and all that was left was Ddeeb and five other powerful pirates. Bant aimed at Ddeeb but failed due to a squad of Umbarans spotting him. Bant took out some Umbarans but Bant's postion was given away and the pirates were attacking Bant. One of the pirates threw a grenade up where Bant was. Bant threw himself into the valley while the Umbarans were killed by the grenade. Bant pretended to be dead while the remaining clones fought Ddeeb and the other pirates. The nearest pirate to Bant was killed by a clone and dropped his gun and knife. Bant grabbed both and started to use stealth skills to take out the pirates one by one. Ddeeb, however, saw Bant kill one pirate and aimed at Bant. Bant shot his blaster at Ddeeb but the gun was out of ammo. Ddeeb was closing in on Bant while the other two pirates were holding off the clones. Bant then remembered that he had the knife. When Ddeeb got to Bant's postion, bant stabbed Ddeeb in the leg, the back, and then his neck. The other two pirates surrendered and the pirate situation was solved. The clone scouts and clone stand points were safe which resulted in the Republic victory on Umbara. Third Battle of Felucia 21 BBY-19 BBY Bant spent most of his time on Felucia. He fought with the clones and did his own missons. Bant was part of the strike team to take out the Nuro Pirates. He was part of the team that took out the CIS troops in the forest and the CIS base. He also lead the strike team to bomb a small CIS outpost. Bant lead a small band of hunter clones to the Rancor cave to take out a portion of the Rancors. Bant also snipered B2 soldiers that were threating a outpost. Bant also helped defend a Republic outpost in a valley but the base was later bombed by Hyena Bombers. Bant was determend to rid Felucia of the CIS and pirates. He was a major part in taking the CIS out of the system. Death The day that Order 66 was ordered, Bant was fighting on Felucia to takeover the planet completely. Which ever side that won that would be the one to control Felucia. Bant and over one hundred clones, along with walkers and Aalya Secura's team, fought side-by-side. This was a very intence battle. Clones dying every second and walkers going in flames. Bant also lead a one hundred and fifty clones to a squad of Homing Spider Droids. They dominated the few Homing Spider Droids. He also lead a good number of clones straight into battle, losing half of his clones. He also piloted a AT-TE for a bit too. By mid-battle, Bant was struck by a stray blaster bolt to the head, killing him instantly. Bant was a special clone. He had special ablities and knowlege. He was a history making man. Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Clone Troopers Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Republic Category:Galactic Republic Category:Larcon Legion Category:Commander